


His Forever Family

by mtngirlforever



Series: The Halsteads [3]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtngirlforever/pseuds/mtngirlforever
Summary: Sequel to His Forever Flame. Halstead family as the kids grow





	1. Two Years Ago & Today

  
Two years ago it was Christmas 2017 and the Halstead's had settled in nicely at their new home at their cabin. Their family had come up for the holidays and the basement had been turned into guest rooms and the kids all shared rooms. Jayla and Jayden were four months away from turning two; Grace, Will and Nat's daughter, was three months away from turning one; Jayson still had seven months until his first birthday, and Kelly and Shay announced they were expecting.

It had been crazy and chaotic with everyone under one roof, but it had been one of their best Christmases.

Now it's 2019, and Lauren was standing at their big windows looking out over the back yard watching the snow fall as her husband and children played in the snow. The twins were almost four and were so full of energy; Jayson was almost three and tried everything his older siblings did.

They'd gotten the kids a dog for Christmas after much begging on their parts and he was playing with them. Striker was a retired police dog that Jay had found, but he was just three years old. So he was young enough to still play with the kids but old enough he was trained well. They'd made him a home in the basement with a doggie door cut into the door already there so he could go out when needed. They'd fenced in part of the back yard too so he couldn't escape.

Lauren ran her hands over her eight month pregnant stomach as she watched and smiled. Next month they'd welcome baby number four to their crazy mix. This baby was definitely planned. After Jayson went on formula, Lauren got back on birth control declaring there would not be any more babies in her future. Three was more than enough to handle. But when the twins turned three, she felt like they were missing something. Her babies were growing up and she missed having a little one around. So she and Jay decided they'd try for another one. If it happened they'd be thrilled, but if it didn't then they'd know their family was as perfect as it was going to get. Surprisingly enough she was pregnant almost right away and now baby four would be here next month. They'd decided not to find out what this baby was wanting to be surprised for a change. Jay swore it was another girl, but Lauren had bets it was another boy.

They'd added a room and a bathroom onto the kids end of the cabin for their new addition. Each kid would be able to have their own room now. Kelly had been a big help with that. They'd also turned Jay's half of the basement into three bedrooms and bathrooms so when everyone came up for holidays they all had somewhere to stay. The kids all loved being able to bunk together so they saw no need to add bedrooms for them.

Will and Natalie had completed their family with the addition of Matthew William, "Mattie," in September the previous year. They both declared two was more than enough for them with their busy work schedules. He was a mini version of his father and they loved him dearly.

Kelly and Shay had a baby boy, Braxton Cole, in August the pervious year, and were already adding to their family. They hadn't planned on adding so soon, but they'd welcomed the addition lovingly after Braxton. Shay was due in July, after Lauren, and was expecting a girl. Lauren knew she'd be one of the most spoiled little girls around with Kelly doting on her but she couldn't wait for her niece to arrive.

Jay was still working for the police department in Silver Lake, but he'd made chief this year so he was in even less danger than before. Lauren had gone back to school and finished her online medical coding and billing degree at Kelly's suggestion. She was currently working from home doing medical coding. She loved that she was able to stay home with their kids but still take some of the load off Jay. It'd been rough while she'd been in school, but they'd managed. She'd started selling clothes from home while going to school and managed to keep doing it now.

Will had made head of emergency at Chicago Med last year and Natalie was currently the top pediatrician at Med.

Kelly had made chief of his own house in the city fire department, and Shay was head EMT in Kelly's house. Both had worked their asses off to prove they belonged in the same house, and it had paid off.

Mouse was still working as the tech guy under Antonio in Intelligence. He'd even met someone at a tech convention through the police department. She was an ex-cop turned techie for Cook County. They'd been dating for a little over a year now, and she seemed to really make him happy. She understood all his little quirks and even proved she could handle his PTSD flair ups. Jay and Lauren really liked Sarah and was glad Mouse had her. He'd even brought her to Christmas to "meet the family," saying they were his only true family.

Christmas was yesterday and everyone had left today to return home. The house was strangely quiet, but Lauren enjoyed some peace while Jay was playing with the kids. She cleaned up around the cabin throwing away all the discarded wrapping paper from presents and just tidying up. She knew she could consider it nesting, but she also knew this baby would be stubborn and not come early like her other three. The baby had already proven his or her stubborn streak by hiding at ultrasound appointments and making his or her parents worry. Lauren smiled at least a little relieved to know this one would not grace them too early.

She heard Jay and the kids come in and smiled. She heard Jay telling them to clean up their mess of shoes and snowsuits and she giggled. He still liked his neat and orderly house even with three kids.

Jay heard her giggles and smiled. He walked up to her and softly kissed her. "What's so funny Mrs. Halstead?" he grinned.

"You like your order around here," she giggled. "Even with three kids, a dog and another baby coming."

"Doesn't hurt them to learn to clean up," he smirked. "Besides it helps you out."

"Yes it does," she smiled softly kissing him.

The baby kicked against him as he hugged her to him in the kiss.

"Hey daddy's baby," he cooed rubbing her belly. "Was I not giving you enough attention?" he asked softly kissing her belly.

Lauren smiled watching him talk and kiss her belly it was one of her favorite things ever. The baby kicked against his lips making her smile. It was as if the baby was following his movements.

They could hear little feet running down the hallway and smiled.

"Mama, mama," they all tried at once before she put her hand up silencing them all.

"One at a time," She gently reminded.

"Mama, mama, guess what?" Jayden said excitedly.

"What baby?" she smiled and Jay kneaded her back standing behind her. He knew her back always bothered her while pregnant and he loved being able to make her feel better.

"Daddy helped us make snow angels!!!"

"Oh wow. I bet that was fun," she smiled as he nodded.

"And a really big snowman," Jayla added making her curls bounce. She had long dark curly hair like her mama with her daddy's eyes. Both boys were spitting images of Jay.

"And daddy was on my team for the snow ball fight," Jayson exclaimed clearly happy to be on the same team with his daddy.

"Did you win?" Lauren asked him.

Jayson nodded big with a smile.

"Daddy's team always win," he smirked so much like his father.

"And daddy said we could play hockey soon," Jayden said clearly excited to take part in one of his father's and uncles' favorite sports.

"Well I'm sure that will be fun," she smiled before bending down and kissing each one of their heads. "Well my little snow bunnies go wash up for supper," she said getting groans from them all.

"Na huh, no groaning. If you wanna eat you've gotta be clean," she said.

All three nodded their heads before kissing her belly and going to wash up. They'd taken to 'kissing the baby' after having seen Jay doing it and she loved it. So far they loved their new sibling and she hoped once he or she was there that love would continue.

After supper they watched Mickey's Christmas because the kids loved it. Next week, they'd clean up all the Christmas decorations but for today they'd watch another movie.

Lauren laid between Jay's legs on the couch and all three kids piled in the floor to watch. Jayson had his head on Jayla who had her head on Jayden who was laying on Striker. Jayson fell asleep halfway through and the twins were almost there when it was over.

"Bed time," Jay said picking up Jayson as Lauren turned the tv off.

The twins sleepily nodded and slowly got up. Lauren wrapped her arms around them slightly sad she couldn't carry them to bed any more. Jay tucked Jayson in while Lauren got the twins changed into pjs and into their beds. "Sweet dreams angels," she whispered to each of them after tucking them in. Jay came in behind her to tell them goodnight as she went to kiss Jayson.

All three were fast asleep worn out from their exciting last few days. Jay took Striker back downstairs to his bed before joining Lauren in bed.

"You're so good with them," she smiled softly kissing him.

"So are you love," he smiled tucking her into his side and softly kissing her as he rubbed her belly.

"We've done good," she smiled so happy with how their life had turned out so far.

"Yes we have," he agreed.

"And one more to join our crazy mix," she giggled.

"We're just that good," he smirked making her laugh harder.

"Yes chief you are," she whispered biting his ear lobe softly.

"Damn woman you know what that does to me," he moaned making her giggle.

"Maybe you should show me," she winked slipping her gown over her head.

Jay moaned again before showing her just how much she still effected him even at eight months pregnant. They both slept peacefully as more snow fell in their little piece of paradise they called home.

 

 


	2. January

New Years came and went rather quickly and Lauren was further along now. The kids loved playing in the snow during the day with Striker and then having Daddy's undivided attention at night. He'd been teaching the kids skating and hockey since the lake was frozen over and they loved every minute of it.

They had been preparing the kids for the babies arrival knowing it could be any day now. Lauren was due the twentieth, but she just had a feeling this baby was going to wait. The kids were excited and couldn't wait to meet the baby.

The twentieth came and went, and they began trying anything to induce labor. Both were anxious to meet their newest little one, and Jay knew the weekend was supposed to be a bad winter storm.

Nothing worked however, so Will and Nat made the trip up Friday night to spend the weekend with them, giving the kids a chance to play in the snow together.

Saturday Jay had to run to the office for a bit, and Lauren let the kids go out to play as the snow started softly falling. It was beautiful in their little hideaway with the frozen lake and pine trees all around. It was peaceful and beautiful. Will went out with the kids entertaining them for a while.

Lauren and Natalie made them all lunch and after lunch, Lauren settled in with her three to watch a movie. Mouse and Sarah arrived saying hi to everyone before going to unpack and settle in. The baby had been kicking pretty hard all day and she was tired. She'd told the twins to keep an eye on their brother if she fell asleep because she was sore.

Luckily Jayson fell asleep with her while the twins watched cartoons. It wasn't long into the movie when Jay got home. The twins ran to meet him and he scooped them up giving them kisses.

"Shhh daddy," Jayla giggled when he started tickling them.

"We has to be quiet," Jayden whispered.

"Why buddy?" Jay asked setting them both down.

"Mommy and Jayson is sleeping. Mommy not feel good."

"Yea she sore," they said bobbing their little heads.

Jay knew immediately she was probably in labor. Of course their child would decide to join them in the middle of the biggest snow storm of the season. "Ok well daddy is gonna take you two and Jayson downstairs to Uncle Will and Aunt Nat. I'm gonna take mommy to the doctor," he said gently lifting Jayson off Lauren.

Jayson grunted and rubbed his eyes slowly waking. "Daddy Uncle Mouse is here too," Jayla smiled as she and Jayden took his hands to go downstairs.

Jay had forgot Mouse and Sarah were coming up for the weekend too. This might just be a blessing then. "Ok well then maybe Uncle Mouse can play with y'all and Uncle Will can come with me."

The kids seemed happy with that solution. They loved their uncles but they also knew Will was a doctor so it made sense to them for him to go with Jay. Once downstairs, Striker curled up in his bed to sleep. The twins took off running to Mouse's room knocking on the door. Jay rubbed Jayson's back waking him. "Hey buddy you have a good nap?" Jay asked.

Jayson nodded his head snuggling Jay's neck. Jay chuckled. He and Jayla took after Lauren in that they hated waking before they were ready. "You're gonna get to play with Uncle Mouse," Jay smiled seeing the twins filling Mouse in. They were almost four, but sometimes they acted older.

"Hey brother," Mouse smiled reaching for Jayson.

"Hey. You don't mind keeping them?"

"Not at all. We'll have lots of fun," Mouse smiled as Jayson snuggled into him now.

"Thanks. I'm not even sure we'll be able to get out," Jay said worriedly looking out the window. The basement was already snowed in, and the snow was coming down hard when he got home.

"I'll keep them down here. Just close the door and we won't hear a thing."

Jay nodded distractedly. "None of my kids like to be conventional," he chuckled.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine," Mouse said reassuredly.

Jay nodded before telling the kids to be good. He stopped and knocked softly on Will and Nat's door in case the kids were napping.

"Come in," Will called quietly.

Jay stuck his head in. "Hey I need you. The twins said Lauren has been sore all day. I'm thinking she might be in labor. She was asleep when I brought the kids down. But the snow is coming down so hard and we've already got so much... I just... I don't think we're getting out."

Will gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Come on we'll go check her out and go from there. If she is in labor it'll be ok."

Jay heard her calling for the kids as they started up the stairs. "Hey love," he called coming into the living room. "They're fine. They're downstairs," he smiled wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss.

"Oh good," she smiled rubbing her back.

"You ok? They said you've been hurting all day."

"Yea, yea I'm ok. The baby has just been moving around and kicking a lot."

"You sure?" Will asked laying his hand on her hard stomach.

"Yea... I..." That's as far as she got before she doubled over with a contraction.

"Shit," Jay said holding her up.

"I'm good," she sighed.

"That was definitely a contraction," Will said getting his bag. Jay walked over to the front door and snow blew in around him. The driveway was totally covered and you couldn't see the road from the house but Jay had a feeling it was covered too. The snow was blowing hard and there was no way they could drive in it.

"We can't get out," he said to Will.

"Alright so I need to check her to see how long we have. I'll call her ob too, give her the situation and go from there."

Jay nodded. "Ok ok that'll work." This was less than ideal but at least they weren't in the car like with the twins. He just prayed there wasn't any problems.

He went to scoop her up to take to their room, when she doubled over again. The pain was suddenly the most intense it'd been all day. Jay rubbed her back getting her to breathe through it when she moaned feeling her water break.

"Well this is really happening," Will said.

"Damn," Jay sighed helping her stand back up.

"Go take a shower or bath while I clean up and call the doctor and then I'll check her. Yell if you need something," Will said patting Jay's back.

"Thanks brother," Jay smiled scooping her up. He carried her to their bathroom.

"Bath or shower?" He asked rubbing her back.

"Bath," she said quietly as he turned on the water running her one. He carefully stripped her next. "Join me," she whispered pleadingly and Jay smiled giving her a soft kiss.

"Of course love," he said stripping. He stepped in and helped her over settling her in front of him. He softly rubbed her protruding stomach as he let the water relax her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and he could hear the tears in her voice.

"For what baby?" He asked confused.

"I know how much you hate this. I didn't know I promise or I would've called you before it was bad and we could've gone to the hospital... and... I... just... I..."

Jay kissed her soundly cradling her belly. "Lauren it's ok. No it's not ideal, but we're ok. We have Will and Nat so it's not as if I'm doing it again," he smiled. "I promise. As long as you and the baby are ok, I'm ok."

Before she could respond another contraction hit and he helped her breathe through it. "Ok let's get you in bed so we can see where we're at," he smiled getting up and drying off. He threw on some sweats and a t-shirt before helping her out. He dried her off and put her in one of her gowns. He got her settled in bed and called for Will.

He'd talked to the doctor and gotten Nat. "Hey sweetie," Nat smiled giving her a hug. She slipped on gloves next. "Let's see how long we have to go," she smiled before checking her.

"Well?" Lauren panted as another contraction hit.

"You're at eight already so not long. We're gonna get everything ready and make sure Mouse and Sarah are good and we'll be back," she smiled.

"Thanks," Jay smiled climbing behind Lauren so she was laying on him. He pulled her hair back and softly kissed her cheek. "So are we still good with the names?" He asked softly as he rubbed her belly.

"I am," she smiled up at him.

"Good me too," he smiled softly kissing her. "You ready for this?"

"I'm ready for my baby to be here." Her contractions got closer together and harder. In a few minutes Will and Nat returned with plenty of towels and all the supplies they'd need. They slipped several towels under her to keep from ruining the bed.

"Nat," Lauren gasped as the urge to push hit.

"You're good honey. Just follow your body's lead," Nat said getting ready.

"Argh," she moaned pushing again.

"Good Lauren good. I can see the head."

After a few more pushes Nat told her the head was almost out. On the next push, Nat stopped her cleaning out the baby's nose and mouth. "One more push sis. Just one more and we can meet this cutie." Lauren pushed with all she had and a screaming baby slid into Nat's hands.

"It's a girl!" Will smiled helping Nat clean her up. They cut the cord and passed the screaming baby to Jay and Lauren.

"A girl," Lauren cried rubbing her fingers over the baby's face. She laid her head back on Jay's shoulder and saw him wiping his eyes too. "Daddy got another girl," she smiled as he ran his finger over the baby's head.

"Let me get her clean," Will smiled reaching for her now that she'd quit screaming. Jay went with him and they used the scales in the bathroom to weigh her. She hated every minute of it being cold and when Jay wrapped her back up holding her close, she settled.

Natalie finished cleaning Lauren up and helped her dress in a pair of Jay's pajama pants. The boys rejoined them with the baby and Natalie snapped a few pics of them.

"She's eight pounds ten ounces," Jay smiled settling on the bed with Lauren. She was their only baby to look just like Lauren.

"We'll give y'all a few and then be back," Nat smiled taking all the towels while Will gathered their things. They went out leaving the new parents with it for a bit.

"She's perfect," Lauren smiled softly kissing the baby's cheek.

She was sleeping contently in her daddy's arms. "Yes she is," Jay smiled giving Lauren a kiss.

In a little bit Will and Nat returned to check on them. The doctor wanted them brought in as soon as it was safe and Will promised they would. Lauren was just finishing nursing her for the first time when Will relayed the doctor's words. They both nodded before passing the baby to her aunt and uncle. Lauren smiled as she snuggled into Jay watching the baby take in the new faces.

"Guys meet your niece, Jayde Nathala Kelly," Jay smiled. They both grinned watching as it sunk it with Natalie and she got tears in her eyes.

"What a beautiful name little one," she cooed kissing the baby's cheek.

"Well if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be here," Lauren smiled. "This way she'll always know what an amazing aunt she has." They'd added Nathala after their eventful day knowing it was thanks to Nat the baby was safe. Will and Nat made sure both mother and baby were safe with the promise to check on them through the night before letting them get some rest.

They called Kelly and Shayand told them the news. They clicked over to FaceTime letting them see their new niece. They loved her name and couldn't wait to meet her.

The next day, Jay had the road and driveway cleared so they were able to make it to the hospital. Both mother and baby were healthy and doing fine so they didn't even keep them over night. Once home, Lauren and Jay introduced the newest member of their family to the twins and Jayson.

They loved their little sister and all took turns holding her with Jay's help. Mouse and Sarah cooed over her making Lauren and Jay smiled. Their family was now complete and they couldn't be happier, even if she decided the biggest snow storm of the season was the time to join them.


	3. Will & Nat's Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys! I have a tendency to post on Wattpad because that's where I write and then I forget to transfer other places. So here come a few chapters. Also I'll be posting news about my prequel for this series in just a few.

It'd been a few months since Will and Natalie had made it up to the cabin to visit Jay and Lauren. Truthfully, they barely had time for themselves and the kids. Will could see the toll being away from the kids so much was taking on Nat. He knew he needed to get them to Wisconsin soon for a visit.

They both had been working crazy shifts because Med was staying bust after being named Chicago's #1 hospital. They were currently on shift; Will in the ED and Nat on the pediatric floor. It'd been busy, but he had a break and decided to go find her and suggest a trip to Wisconsin soon. It'd done wonders for his brother being out of the city. He knew it's ultimately what they needed.

/

Nat had been going non-stop with incoming pediatric cases. She also hadn't been feeling her best, chalking it up to exhaustion from the crazy shifts. She missed her time with her kids and she missed time with Will.

If there weren't at work, they were usually crashing before next shift. She wished she could just escape the city life for a bit and reconnect with everything. If she were being totally honest, she was quite jealous of her sister-in-law. She wished she could have time with her kids like Lauren did. At the same time, she was equally happy for her.

She ventured down to the ED to try and catch Will for a minute. As crappy as she was feeling, she just needed his comfort for a bit. Before she could find him, she doubled over in extreme pain that stole her breath.

Maggie was instantly by her side. "Nat? You ok?"

Nat only responded with a broken whimper and a cry of pain. "April! Page Halstead, stat," Maggie shouted as she gained Ethan's eye requesting help as Nat cried out again. They managed to carefully get her on a bed in an empty ED room.

"Nat tell me where it hurts," Ethan prompted as Maggie took her vitals. Nat drew her knees up trying to elevate the pain as tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

"Nat we're gonna do an ultrasound ok?" Ethan said trying to help her as Maggie drew some blood.

"What happened?" Will asked breathlessly rushing to her side.

"She just doubled over in pain," Maggie said telling April to tell the lab to put a rush on the test.

"It's not her appendix. She's had it removed," Will said grabbing her hand trying to get her to relax so Ethan could do the ultrasound. They were finally able to do it and Nat calmed enough to relay she'd not been feeling good all day.

Maggie saw it before Ethan and her heart broke for her friends. "Guys, I'm so sorry," Ethan said quietly giving Will's shoulder a squeeze as the couple watched the screen.

"How?" Nat cried clinging to Will as Maggie had Nat's OBGYN paged.

"I don't know baby," Will whispered over and over holding her tight. Nat's pain was from an ectopic pregnancy they knew nothing about. Ethan informed Goodwin, and she immediately pulled them from shift. Natalie was rushed to emergency surgery and Will was left in stunned silence in an empty hospital room.

His wife was having emergency surgery and they'd lost a baby they never knew about. The emotions were so overwhelming. He sank to the floor along the wall and pulled his phone out. Seeing his background of Nat and the kids trigger silent tears. He didn't try to fight it. She and the kids were his everything.

He dialed Jay without thinking needing his brother to keep him sane.

"Hey man. What's up?" Jay answered almost immediately.

Will's tears reached him before his words and Jay became instasntly worried. "It's Nat," he whispered.

"Will? What's wrong? Are y'all ok?"

"I don't know," Will whispered.

"You gotta talk to me Will," Jay pleaded desperately.

"She's.... She's in surgery... She.... She... doubled over at work in severe pain. She was pregnant Jay. We didn't know," he softly cried.

"Will.... man I'm so sorry," Jay whispered feeling for his brother and sister-in-law.

"It was ectopic. There wasn't a chance.  They... I... I couldn't even go with her," he cried softly. He really just wanted to hold his wife and babies in that moment.

"Ok... ok.... I'm on my way. I can be there in two hours."

"No... no... it's ok. I'm ok. I just... I needed someone to talk to while I wait."

"I know buddy. That's why I'm coming. I'll be there.."

"No Jay. I.... we.... we need out of the city. I feel like I can't breathe here anymore. As soon as she's discharged, I wanna come up. We need out," Will said.

"Buddy you know you're always welcome here, no questions."

"I know," he whispered wiping his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come? Not even to help with the kids?"

"I'm sure. She shouldn't have to stay long so we should be there sitting two days at least."

"You know we're always here right?"

"I do. I love you little brother."

"I love you too Will. Let me know how y'all are later ok?"

"I will I promise."

/

After Nat was out of surgery, she seemed to be resting peacefully. They gave her a good prognosis and said there should be no reason for her not to conceive again if they wanted.

They hadn't even planned this baby, but now Will felt like a part of them was missing. They'd made another baby and lost it. It was hard to digest.

Maggie stepped in to check on them and he gave her a tired smile. "Will, I'm so sorry," she whispered giving him a hug.

"Me too Maggie, me too," he sighed. Before any more could be said, his phone started ringing. As soon as he saw the daycares number, he glanced at the time and panicked.

"Dr. Halstead," he answered.

"Dr. Halstead, this is Ms. Tabby, Gracie's teacher. The kids haven't been picked up yet and I just wanted to check in."

"I am so very sorry. My wife had emergency surgery today and she usually gets them. I'll be there in ten minutes I promise," he said before hanging up.

"Go. I'll stay with her," Maggie said before he could ask.

Will felt horrible. Not only had they been through an unexpected pregnancy and emergency surgery, he'd totally forgotten to pick up their kids. Nat would kill him when she found out. She never wanted the kids scared or unsure they wouldn't come get them, and here he was totally forgetting them.

He rushed to the daycare and saw the kids outside waiting with Ms. Tabby. He jumped out. "I'm so so so sorry," he said giving her a twenty for staying over with the kids. "It's been a crazy day, but thank you so much for waiting with them," he said taking two year old Mattie and holding Gracie's hand.

"It's no problem Dr. Halstead I promise. I hope your wife feels better soon."

"Thank you," he called out buckling Mattie into his car seat  before buckling Gracie into hers.

"Daddy where's mommy?" Gracie asked tearfully as he turned for home to get them all clothes.

"Mommy doesn't feel good love. She's in the hospital so she can feel better. Aunt Maggie is with her right now. We're gonna get clothes and some food and then go stay with her. That ok?" he asked.

"Ok. Is that why yous was wate?" she asked holding Mattie's hand.

"Yea baby I was with mommy. I'm sorry I made you worry," he sighed feeling like complete crap for forgetting them.

Once home he got them all bags of clothes. Next he stopped to get food. Once he was back, he saw Nat awake and he left out a small breathe of relief. Gracie ran for her mother and Maggie helped her on the bed while Will settled with Mattie.

"Mommy! I missed you," Gracie said dramatically throwing her arms around Nat's neck.

"I missed you too princess," she said hugging Gracie tight.

"Daddy was wate," she told Natalie truthfully making Will silently groan. Of course his perceptive four year would tell her mother first thing.

"I'm sorry baby. Mommy was resting and forgot to remind him, but I'm sure he didn't mean too," Nat smiled kissing Gracie's head before reaching for Mattie.

"I'm so sorry," Will sighed.

"Will, I understand," she said snuggling her babies giving him a small smile. She might be letting him off the hook, but Will wasn't sure he'd be letting himself off any time soon.

/

They ate and Natalie let the kids fall asleep on her. She was sore and sad, but snuggling her babies made her feel ok. She tried getting Will to go home, but he refused to leave her. Maggie brought them a crib for Mattie before she left. Will tucked the kids in, and settled into the chair by Nat's bed.

"Let's go to Wisconsin," Will said as the settled down to sleep in the hospital for the night.

"Yea," she smiled. "I was coming to tell you earlier that we needed a break.... Before... all... this," she sighed motioning around herself.

"It's not your fault baby," Will said kissing her softly.

"I know... but I didn't even know."

"I know," he whispered giving her a soft kiss.

"Let's deal later," she said tugging him on the bed with her.

"Later," he whispered kissing her softly.

Two days later she was discharged. She was sore and sad but she knew they could get through it. They packed up a week's work of clothes and headed out for a much needed vacation with Jay, Lauren, and the kids.

 


	4. Cabin Get Away

Being at the cabin was relaxing and refreshing for Will and Nat. It gave them plenty of time with the kids and with each other. The kids enjoyed being able to play and spend time outdoors. In the city they didn't get much of that. Will loved seeing his family happy.

He and Jay had a guys day on Wednesday; Jay took the day off to spend with them. They went to play golf leaving the kids with the girls.

"So how have things been?" Jay asked as they started the game.

Will sighed; "It's been busy, super busy. We barely have time for the kids much less ourselves. Nat goes in at six, I drop the kids off and get to work at seven, Nat leaves work at six, gets the kids, I get home, we eat, and then it's bath and bed. I hate it Jay."

"I know man. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I love my job a lot, but I'm a husband and a dad, and I'm essentially failing at it."

"Will you're not failing. You're kids love you and so does Nat."

"We didn't even know she was pregnant. They were supposed to tie her tubes after Mattie, but we never made it in for the post tubal check up because of work."

Jay chuckled a little. "Thought you said you barely had time for each other?"

Will smirked back at his brother. "It's called a quickie for a reason."

Jay chuckled with his brother before replying. "Just because you didn't know, doesn't make you a bad husband Will. You've just been busy. It happens."

"Not for you," Will grumbled good naturedly.

Jay gave his back a slap and a chuckle, "If you think four kids is a walk in the park, you're wrong buddy. Don't get me wrong, not having crazy hours is a major plus with me being home, but it can get crazy around here."

"Y'all just make it look easy. I dunno. I just feel like the city life is just getting too much. They're so happy this week. I haven't seen Nat this relaxed since January."

"Maybe y'all need a change Will."

"I've thought about it. We just haven't talked about it... I don't wanna ask her to give up her job, and I dunno. Like I said, I love my job, but damn I'm more than just a doctor."

"I know. Why don't you let us keep the kids, and y'all go out tonight. Take her out, enjoy the night, and have an adult conversation that revolves around more than just the kids."

"You sure? That won't be too much on y'all?"

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have offered man. Take her out, y'all need it."

Will smiled, "Yea ok. Thanks little brother."

"Of course," Jay smiled. Will text Nat to plan for a night out, and they finished up their game of golf.

/

Lauren helped Nat get ready for their night out. She let Nat borrow a sun dress since Nat had just brought comfy clothes for a relaxing week. She was pretty excited to have a night out with just Will. So far this week had been just what they needed and she was feeling more like herself.

He took her to a nice Italian restaurant in town, and it was so nice to just be able to enjoy each other's company. They shared desert with long looks and small kisses. She loved Will more than anything and was glad they'd had this week for them.

"What's on your mind," she whispered laying her head on his shoulder as they held hands walking around town.

He pulled her over to a bench and settled her in his lap with a smile. "Just thinking how wonderful and nice this is."

"I know. It's been a good week already," she smiled giving him a small kiss.

"Are you happy Nat? Like really truly happy?"

"What's this about?" she asked running her fingers through his hair. She thought it was obvious how happy he made her.

"I mean with the way things are? Are you happy?"

"Will.... you make me happy. Our kids make me happy. What's really going on in that head of yours?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

He let out a soft sigh. "I know we make you happy, but are you happy in the city?"

"I'm happy with you Will. Are you happy?"

"You make me happy Nat. But I dunno. I feel like I'm failing.... I'm failing you, I'm failing our kids. I dunno it just... it's too much. We barely have time for anything besides work, and I hate it because I'm more than just a doctor now."

"William James Halstead, don't ever say that again. You are not failing," she said grabbing his face and making him look at her. "We're busy. That's all. That doesn't make you a failure. Our kids adore you, and I love you," she said kissing him hard.  "But if you're unhappy we need to talk."

"I know. And it's not that I'm unhappy. I just wish we had more time for each other and for the kids."

"I know. Work has gotten ridiculously busy."

"I know. I don't see Goodwin cutting us back either," he sighed.

"I know you Will. You wouldn't have brought this up unless you already had something in mind."

Will gave her a small smile and a kiss. "You're right. I just... I dunno. This move has been really good for Jay and Lauren. They're both really happy and get plenty of time with the kids. I just think we need out of the city. This is the most relaxed I've seen you since January and the kids are so happy."

"What about work?"

"I don't know. I'm not saying this is a sure thing, I just wanted to talk about it."

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love more time with the kids and with you, but could you give up your job and move?"

"Yes Nat I could. You and the kids are more important than any job no matter how much I like it. I love you three more than anything. This last week was a wake up for me. I don't wanna keep working and miss out on things. I want things to slow down so I can be with y'all."

"Then I think this is what we need Will because I feel the same. I want more time with my babies and with you."

Will kissed her soundly. "Then we should start looking for houses, jobs, where we wanna be."

She gave him a smile before kissing him again. "I think it'd be great to be close to our family. It'd be good for the kids too."

"Maybe Jay knows of some jobs around here for me or for us."

"I don't wanna totally give it up, I just don't want to work as much," Nat said truthfully.

"Then that's what we'll look for," he smiled.

"Good. I love you William James. Never forget it."

/

The next day, Will talked to Jay about possible jobs, and Jay promised he'd look into for it them. He had a feeling this was coming so he'd already had something lined up. It would just be up to them on what they wanted.

On Friday, Jay took them to the local hospital and doctor's office in town. The doctor's office was looking for another pediatric doctor, and the hospital was looking for an ED doctor with experience of running the ED.

"You set this up didn't you?" Will asked Jay after they left.

"I had a feeling it might be coming so I did some checking before y'all got here," he smiled.

"Thank you Jay," Nat smiled giving him a hug. Everything felt right with this and she knew they needed to do it.

At the end of the week, they return to the crazy city life solidifying their desire for the simpler life. They house hunted for almost a month before settling on a four bedroom cabin about two miles from Jay and Lauren. They took a weekend to go look at it, before deciding it was perfect. It wasn't on the lake, but it was close to family and town. It was cute and cozy and Nat loved it.

They made an offer and after a couple weeks of negotiations, the happy family was able to close on the cabin. While they were sad to be leaving their friends at the hospital, they were equally excited for this new start.

They were able to move in two weeks after officially closing. Jay and Lauren gave them a welcoming party, helping them move and get settled in. Will started at the hospital the next week, and Nat had two weeks before she started three days a week at the doctor's office. They're life finally felt like it was supposed to be and they were happier than they had been since the miscarriage.

 


	5. Kid Free Night

Will and Nat had settled in nicely to Wisconsin life. On the days Nat worked, Lauren kept the kids. On the days she was off, they would all hangout together or do their own errands and spend time with the kids. The hours were no where near as long as being in the city, and Will was usually always home by six unless there was an emergency. They both seemed happier and more in love for sure.

It was Memorial Day Weekend and Kelly had called on Thursday to say they were going to Benny's beach house in Kenosha for the weekend. They wanted Jay, Lauren and the kids to come over for a bit since they didn't see them as much anymore, the last time being at the twins fourth birthday party last month. Lauren thought it sounded like the perfect idea to kick off the summer.

They made plans to go over on Saturday and Jay had secretly made plans for Kelly and Shay to keep the kids Saturday night so he could have a night with just Lauren. While he loved his kids tremendously, four kids also made it hard for any alone time, especially with Jayde only being four months old. Little did Jay know that Lauren was working on similar plans.

Saturday morning dawned bright and sunny. Lauren packed all the kids bags while Jay got the kids breakfast. He gave Jayde a bottle while the other three ate. Once breakfast was done, he helped them get ready while Lauren packed all their beach and swimming things. Once all that was done, and she'd grabbed a quick bite to eat, they loaded up in Lauren's Pathfinder and headed for Kenosha.

Jayde slept the whole way, and the twins and Jayson were too excited to see their aunt and uncle and play on the beach. Kelly helped them carry all the bags in, while the kids raced in to see Aunt Les and Braxton. Shay still had two months to go until Katie would be joining them. They got all the bags and rooms sorted first thing. The twins would have their own room, Braxton and Jayson would share, and Jayde would stay with Kelly and Shay. It wasn't a large beach house, but it would be perfect for them.

Lauren got the kids ready for the beach and the guys took them on out while Lauren and Shay stayed back to get ready. "How are you feeling?" Lauren asked her while slipping on their bathing suits.

"Good. As big as a house, but good. I can't wait for her to be here," Shay smiled.

"I know the feeling. She'll be here before long though."

"I know. Kelly can't wait either," Shay giggled.

They joined their family on the beach. The guys thought their own wife was  rocking her bikini, and both girls were glad they had their own private section of beach. They weren't as comfortable, but knew their guys loved it. Jay had the twins in the water playing, and Kelly was building sand castles with Braxton and Jayson. Lauren laid Jayde out on a towel beside her before she shed her cover up and laid down too. Kelly came over and set up the umbrella for Shay so she wouldn't burn.

They enjoyed the beautiful sunny day on the beach. At lunch, the kids were starving from all the fun so they made them sandwiches and ate out on the beach. Lauren took Jayde in to nurse and Jay followed her.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled joining her on the couch.

"Hey yourself," she smiled slipping her top to the side so Jayde could latch on.

Jay softly kissed her neck and up to her ear. "You look awful sexy in this bikini," he whispered.

Lauren blushed as he softly kissed. "Jay... I definitely don't look like I used too."

"No. But you're still just as sexy," he whispered kissing her lips soundly. Lauren gave him a sly grin and finished nursing Jayde. Once she was burped, Jay took her and got her down for a nap and Lauren retied her top. Kelly and Shay brought the kids in. They were worn out.

Shay volunteered to stay in with them and rest, and Kelly said he would too. After making sure they'd be ok, Jay and Lauren went back out to get a little more sun before heading home.

Jay managed to get her out in the ocean despite it being a little chilly. "Jay! It's freezing," she cried as he wrapped her around his back to stay out there.

"You'll warm up," he winked back at her as they jumped in the waves. She had to admit she was having a blast because it'd been a long time since she'd enjoyed a lazy beach day. The fact she was with Jay made it all the better.

They splashed and played for a bit before getting out and drying off. Lauren laid out on her towel letting the sun warm and dry her. Jay couldn't take his eyes off her. How he'd ended up with the most beautiful, kind hearted, amazing woman ever he wasn't sure.

"You're staring Chief," she giggled turning to look at him.

"I can't help it," he whispered huskily as he ran his finger between her breast making her shiver. "You're just so beautiful and sexy baby."

Lauren reached up and pulled him down for a searing kiss. "So are you," she panted when they eventually pulled apart.

"I think it's about time for us to head home," he grinned helping her up. They cleaned up all the beach toys and bags and carried it back to the beach house. Shay was sleeping, but the kids were waking.

Lauren and Jay went and changed before coming out to tell the kids bye. "Be good and listen to Uncle Kelly and Aunt Les ok?" She said kissing the kids on the head.

"Ok mama," they smiled. "Be back 'morrow?" Jayson asked hugging her tight.

"Yes baby. Well be back tomorrow and we'll all go home," she promised.

"Otay," he smiled happy with that answer. He went back to playing with Braxton.

"See y'all tomorrow," Kelly smiled taking Jayde from Lauren.

"Bottles are in the fridge. I'll text when we head back this way."

"No worries. Go enjoy your night sis. We got this," he smiled.

"Thanks big brother," she smiled giving him a hug before going to join Jay.

/  
The thirty minute drive seemed to take forever for the eager couple. However, Jay had other plans to make Lauren's night.

Once home, they went to their room and changed. He grabbed Lauren's hand after making sure she redressed and they went outside.

"What are we doing?" She asked with a smile.

"We are gonna box," he grinned pulling out gloves he'd bought for her.

"Mmm oh really?" She smirked.

"Yes mam," he smiled strapping her gloves on. He held the bag for her and walked her through proper technique and moves. He even helped her at some points get in the proper stance.

Lauren was dying with need. Jay was essentially being the ultimate tease and she loved it. Once he'd got her through proper techniques, he let her box the bag some. He knew he was killing her, but watching his woman box was something else. She was smoking hot and he couldn't get enough.

He stopped her before she'd be too sore tomorrow. "Damn woman, you're good," he whispered in her ear lightly nipping. Lauren turned and grabbed his lips with hers, kissing him hard and deep.

"I had a great teacher," she whispered with a smirk. "Your turn," she smiled stepping out of his embrace so he could take her gloves off.

"My turn?" He smirked.

"Yes your turn. Don't think I'm missing the free show," she winked. Jay chuckled as he put his own gloves on.

"Free show?" He asked playing dumb.

"Oh yes. Because watching my hubby box is one sexy free show I won't pass up."

Jay chuckled as she settled in a lounge chair to watch him. She moved it more in the sun and shed her tank leaving her in her sports bra and shorts. She stretched out in the sun to watch him.

"Damn," Jay whispered watching her. She was something else. He did some stretches and started going at the bag. Lauren couldn't take her eyes off him as he attacked the bag. After about ten minutes he took a small break.

"Sexy," she smiled playing with the bottom of his tank. She let her fingers brush against his abs as a tease.

"So are you," he smirked leaning down to kiss her. Lauren snuck her arms around him and pulled his tank up and off as they kissed.

"Much better," she winked licking her lips.

"Almost done and we'll shower," he panted watching her eyes darken as her lust was becoming more apparent. It was such a turn on for him.

"Ok," she grinned biting her finger as he walked off to finish his work out. By the time he was done, Lauren had stripped her shorts off and was headed for the basement door.

"Oh no missy," Jay panted catching her around the waist and picking her up.

She squealed and wrapped her arms around him as he smirked at her. "What are you doing?" She giggled.

"We have an outdoor shower for a reason my love."

"It'll be freezing," she frowned running her fingers through his sweaty hair.

"Oh I'll keep you warm," he whispered sucking on her neck.

"No.... hickies," she panted knowing they had to see Kelly tomorrow.

"Oh but baby," he whispered running his lips all down her neck.

"Just make sure.... I.... can... cover them," she moaned as he turned on the outdoor shower.

"Yes mam," he grinned big as he pulled her panties and sports bra off. Lauren pushed his shorts and boxers off, and they both eyed the other up and down.

"Jay...." she panted as she ran her fingers over his chiseled abs that she couldn't get enough of.

"I know," he whispered running his fingers over her stomach. No she wasn't as skinny as she used to be. Yes, she now had stretch marks after four babies. Her hips were fuller, but he never found her lacking. She was even more beautiful and sexy to him.

Lauren pushed him under the spray and against his heated skin it was pretty cool, but it felt good. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard. Lauren moaned as she wrapped around him kissing him back. The water flowed over them chilling their over heated skin.

She shivered slightly as he tangled his fingers in her hair. "I've got you," he whispered nipping at her bottom lip.

"Please Jay...." she moaned letting her head fall back as he kissed and sucked on her neck. He went just below her collar bone and sucked and nipped hard leaving his mark on her.

Lauren moaned and arched against him as he held her trying to get more friction. "Patience baby," he panted as he kissed across her collar bone.

She tugged at his hair as she moaned. "Patience.... later," she panted. She grabbed his head kissing him hard. Jay broke their kiss and kissed down her body.

The condoms were inside in their room and he wasn't willing to wait to make her come since she was begging. "Jay...." she moaned again.

"I know baby," he smiled as he tossed her legs over his shoulder. He grabbed her hips anchoring her against the wall as he started kissing and sucking between her legs.

"Fuck.... Jay...." she screamed tightening her thighs around his head.

Jay smiled as she kept sucking and licking. He didn't let up until he pushed her over the cliff. She screamed his name as he licked her through it.

She was panting and wobbly as he lowered her back to the ground. "Fuck.... baby...." she panted.

"I know," he smiled as he ran his thumb against her lips before kissing her hard.

"More," she whispered wrapping around him again not wanting to lose that contact.

"Let's go," he whispered turning the shower off. He ran through the backyard with her to the doors into the house. He went straight to their bathroom and got towels to dry them off. Lauren couldn't keep her hands off him as he dried them off.

Her fingers roamed all over that hard body. She traced his abs and biceps as her eyes drank him in. He grabbed her hands and softly kissed each finger before carrying her to bed.

He laid her down and softly kissed all over her body. When he couldn't take it anymore, he slid a finger deep in her finding her still so wet and slick for him. "Damn baby," he moaned as he slowly moved his finger.

"You do that," she moaned arching against him.

Jay smirked as he slowly kissed her deep. While he was distracted with kissing her, she reached in his bed side table drawer and grabbed a condom. She was tired of waiting to feel him deep inside her.

As she sucked his tongue into her mouth, she slowly fisted the condom down his hard length. Jay broke the kiss with a strangled moan. "Fuck Lauren," he moaned slipping his finger from her.

"Now Jay," she said giving him another stroke.

Jay lined them up as she gripped his biceps tight. They were perfect for holding on to and she loved it. He slid all the way in making them both moan as her muscles gripped him tight holding him in her. "Move baby...  please," she moaned arching against him.

Jay started rocking deep as they kept kissing not able to get enough of each other. "Jay... oh... God," she moaned feeling her orgasm building again quick. Jay kept going pushing her over. He loved watching her come and hearing her scream his name.

He slowed letting her come down. "Jay..." she panted over and over holding on to him.

"I got you," he whispered softly kissing her neck.

Lauren wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed tight before flipping them. She settled her hands on his chest and softly squeezed as she started rocking.

She couldn't keep her hands off him as she rocked on him slow and deep. She loved running her hands over his abs and watching him react. As she traced his abs and v in his hips, he thrust up and deeper into her making her moan loud.

"Damn Lauren," he panted as she smirked down at him.

"I know," she whispered tracing his scars. She knew their stories and knew without them she wouldn't have him. She settled her hands back on his chest and started sliding up and down harder.  "Don't hold back baby please," she moaned.

Jay grabbed her hips and slid her faster and harder. "That's it," she panted as she heard his pants and grunts. She felt him get a little bigger and harder and moaned. "Come on Jay. Come for me," she moaned squeezing his pecs as she held on for the ride.

He let his thumb brush over her clit as he moved her and she screamed his name exploding. That's all it took to push him over and he came with her moaning her name. She collapsed on top of him as they came down, both panting for breath.

"That... was amazing," she whispered nuzzling his neck.

"I know baby," he whispered running his fingers over her back. After a few minutes he slowly eased out of her and went to the bathroom cleaning up. When he came back, she snuggled up to him softly kissing his shoulder and arm.

She couldn't stop her fingers from tracing over his freckles. He'd gotten a little sun at the beach and they were really standing out. "You're really sexy ya know?" She whispered.

"Oh yea?" He whispered rubbing her back.

"Uh huh," she said sleepily.

"As long as you think so my love," he whispered running his fingers up through her curls.

"I do," she yawned snuggling closer.

Jay pulled her on top of him and felt her smile. She snuggled into his neck making him smile. He rubbed her back and played with her hair. She was out in just a minute. He laid there holding her, watching her sleep. He still couldn't believe his luck some times. He got the girl of his dreams and their life was seriously everything to him.

Lauren slept for a little over an hour before waking to an empty bed. She wrapped the sheet around her and went to find Jay. She saw folded laundry on the couch and smelled burgers grilling and she couldn't help but smile. He would do anything to help her out.

She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him tight. "I love you Jay Matthew. So much," she whispered giving him a squeeze.

Jay smiled and turned her in his arms picking her up and kissing her. He settled her on the counter and gave her another kiss. "I love you too Lauren Kathleen. So much," he smiled.

"Supper smells good and I saw the laundry," she smiled.

"Anything to help you out love."

"I know baby," she smiled kissing him again. He finished grilling the burgers and Lauren pumped storing the bottles in the fridge. They ate right there in the kitchen, her on the counter, him standing in front of her. They shared small kisses and looks in between eating. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Another round of hot quick sex on the kitchen counter, and then they finally made it to bed where they shared another long slow round of love making. Lauren slept tucked up beside him all night sleeping soundly.

The next morning, they showered together after Lauren pumped again before getting ready to head back to Kenosha. They spent another day at the beach with Kelly and Shay at the kids' instance before heading home for the night.

The next day was Memorial Day, and they had town festivities and fireworks. The kids were excited for it which made Lauren and Jay excited. Everyone was worn out by the time they got home and bed was relatively easy for the kids making it easy for Jay and Lauren to get to bed early.

 


	6. Escaped Convict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and next have gifs throughout the chapter on Wattpad if you want the added extra visual

It was Memorial Day and they were planning on spending the day in town. There was going to be a large cookout, parade, singing, bouncy houses and games for the kids, and at night fireworks. The kids were excited about the fireworks the most.

They met up with Will and Nat after breakfast to let the kids play around the lake before heading into town. Everyone was off for the day so it was nice to be able to spend time with family. Kelly and Shay were going to drive over in the afternoon to finish off the holiday weekend with them. Mouse had taken the long weekend and gone to Sarah's family.

They headed into town laden down with food for the cookout and plenty of bags for the kids. They found a spot near the police station to set out the blankets and umbrellas to keep them out of the sun if it came out from behind the clouds. Kelly and Shay joined them not long after being set up.

The kids were enjoying being outdoors and playing. The music was a nice addition to a perfect day. They'd been there for almost two hours when Jay got a page to come in. Luckily they were close by and he just went on in.

They had gotten a call from the state police to aid in the capture of an escaped convict that was coming through the area. He was marked as armed and dangerous having jacked a gun from a guard. Jay let out a sigh knowing his holiday with the family was over. He called in his officers and set out a plan. He went out and told Lauren what was going on and apologized promising to make it up to her.

"Don't worry babe. We're fine. Just be careful," she smiled giving him a kiss.

"I will. Come help me vest up?" He asked wanting a few more minutes with her.

"Yea sure," she smiled leaving the kids with their aunts and uncles.

She went into the station with him and got his vest helping him strap it on. She made sure it was secure and then handed him his thigh holster he liked to use on busts to strap on. Being chief he rarely went out in the field any more, but this was important enough for him to go out to help. "Sexy," she smiled giving him a kiss.

"Thanks baby," he smiled giving her a searing kiss.

"Be careful please," she whispered laying her hand over his heart.

"I will be love. I'll call ya when I can."

Lauren nodded and went back out with everyone leaving him to get to work. "Daddy go?" Jayson asked seeing Lauren coming back.

"Daddy had to go into work. He'll be back when he can," she smiled ruffling her little boy's hair.

The kids went back to playing and they enjoyed the afternoon. The parade captivated the kids, and then they were ready to crash.  They let them sleep on the blankets under the umbrellas while they enjoyed just hanging out enjoying the small town concert and food.

Lauren realized she'd left the  sunscreen at home after having taken it out that morning to use when they were around the lake and decided to run home and get it before the kids woke up. The sun was coming out strong, and they would need it after their nap and wanted to play again. She left and ran home. She raced through the house wanting to be back before the kids woke when an arm snaked around her wrapping a hand around her mouth as she started to scream. She kicked and fought but the hand held her tight.

She managed to get her hand in her pocket as the hand squeezed her mouth to keep her quiet. She was glad she'd taken her password off the other day and knew her phone well enough to speed dial Jay without looking.

The guy threw her to the ground, and Lauren panted for breath scrambling away. "What do you want?" She cried knowing Jay should be able to hear her.

"A place to hide and a warm body to keep me company," the guy leered running his eyes over her. Lauren felt disgusting just watching him.

Jay had answered Lauren's call and couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Trace my phone," he mouthed to the department's tech guy as he kept listening to this guy make comments about Lauren. His blood was boiling as he grabbed another phone and dialed his brother. The trace wasn't fast enough for him.

"Where is she?! Where did she go?" He yelled as soon as Will answered.

"Whoa what the... heck.... Jay?" He said censoring his word choice since Jayden was waking.

"Where is Lauren? I gotta know now!"

"She ran home to get sunscreen. Why what is going on?"

"She called me. Some guy has her. I gotta go." He clicked off before Will could say any more. "They're at my house. Let's go!" Jay shouted to his officers before racing out to the jeep he drove on shift.

He kept his cell line open knowing he had to get to her now. He could still hear everything, but Lauren had gone quiet and that worried him. He could hear the guy moving around his house talking to himself about this being the perfect plan.

Jay was fuming by the time he made it to the secluded part of the lake where they lived. He parked at the end of the driveway not wanting to alert the guy to anything. "He's still here. She's gone quiet. You four take the back. Striker is probably outside but he's harmless as long as you don't provoke him. You three guard the front. Do not enter. I'll handle that," Jay said passing out orders. He didn't care that he trusted his team; this was his wife and he was going to get her back.

He went in the front door, gun drawn ready for blood. The sight before him stopped him cold. Lauren had duct tape over her mouth and as soon as the guy had heard the door, he jerked her up in front of him as a shield.

"Drop it. Now," Jay practically growled.

"I don't think so," the guy leered holding Lauren tighter. His gun was at her head making Jay fume more, but he had to be careful because he didn't have a clear shot. The guy had Lauren just right to keep from getting shot.

"I'm warning you, drop the gun and let her go. This place is surrounded. You don't have a clear way out. Just give it up."

"Oh I'll get out. And she's coming with me," the guy sneered jerking Lauren toward the back porch. She tried fighting, but he'd tied her hands and feet too and was dragging her against his body.

Jay kept his gun trained on the guy and knew his officers had the back yard surrounded. "There's no where to go," he yelled walking to the door when the guy realized the back yard was not his escape.

Striker started growling as well seeing Lauren in the guys arms and picking up on Jay's tension. "Striker down," Jay said not wanting to provoke the guy any more. Striker laid down keeping his eye on Lauren.

Lauren was shaking her head trying to fight the guy off but he just tightened his hold even more. "Stop moving bitch," the guy growled hitting her in the face.

Striker growled again as Jay did his best not to lose it. This guy was so dead though. "Let. Her. Go." He demanded.

The guy had the nerve to laugh at him. Lauren could tell Jay was on edge and going to lose it soon. She finally got him to meet her eyes and she pleaded with her eyes as best she could for him to just end it.

Jay shook his head no. He would get her out of this. Lauren nodded as she tried talking around the tape but it was too mumbled. Jay knew what she was telling him though. She trusted him. She wanted it over any way he could.

"No," he said out loud this time so she'd know he wasn't doing it. The only clear shot he'd have would be to shoot her through the shoulder and hit the guys heart. But he wouldn't. He couldn't shoot her. It wasn't happening.

Lauren made more noises as she shook her head yes. She trusted him. She knew he was a great shot and wouldn't miss. But she could see the battle he was fighting.

"Striker guard," Jay commanded pointing at Lauren. Striker scooted closer and laid down letting out slight growls any time the guy moved.

Jay turned back inside where Lauren couldn't hear him but he could still see her. He dialed Will. The guy wasn't letting up and Jay had to act.

"Everything good now?" Will answered a little worriedly.

"No. Nothing is fucking good. Some escaped convict is holding my wife at gunpoint with her hands and feet tied, tape over her mouth and keeps leering at her like she's the best thing he's seen in ages. So no. Nothing is fucking ok!"

"Ok... ok... what do you need?" Will asked turning down the volume of the call so the kids wouldn't hear. Kelly was looking at him expectedly and Will knew they'd do whatever to help.

"I.... fuck... fuck.... fuck..." Jay screamed kicking the wall. He took a deep breath before saying words he never thought he'd ever say. "My only shot is to shoot her and hit his heart. He's good Will. He's using her right."

"Jay...."

"Fuck I know!!!!"

Striker was growling more and Jay saw the guy trying to weasel his way out with Lauren.

"I'm gonna shoot the fucking dog," the guy yelled making Lauren try to fight even more. He hit her again and Jay lost it. He had to do this no matter what or he was gonna lose his wife to this psycho.

"I gotta do it," he said to Will before hanging up. "Striker down. Bed." He said pointing. He could tell Striker didn't want to listen but he was obiendent and went down to the basement.

Lauren was still pleading with him, her cheek now cut and bleeding from the second hit she'd received. Jay barely nodded at her before focusing back on his target.

The guy jerked her back up as she'd wiggled away some in all her fighting. It was now or never and Jay knew it. He took a deep breath, focused on where the guy's slimy heart would be beating, lined up the easiest part of her shoulder he thought she could recover from and fired the shot.

He watched in almost horror as the bullet flew from his gun, hit Lauren where he wanted and entered the guy. He knew the moment it was over. The guy flew back, dropping the gun, and pulling Lauren down with him.

Jay holstered his gun and dashed across the porch. He pulled the tape off her mouth as he pulled her off the creep. "Lauren!" He screamed putting pressure on the wound. He tore the bottom of his shirt off to hold over it as he tried to stop the bleeding.

The pain was worse than she thought. She glanced up at him before her eyes rolled back and everything went dark.


	7. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again this chapter has gif posted throughout on Wattpad if you want the added extra visual:)

"Lauren! No!" Jay screamed putting more pressure on her wound. 

"Chief... the ambulance is on it way," one of the officers said. 

"No. We're taking her now. I'm not waiting," he said keeping his hand on her wound as he scooped her up. "Dalton you're driving," he said heading back out to his jeep. 

Dalton opened the back door for him and Jay jumped in holding Lauren close. "Just hang on babe, please hang on," he pleaded. 

He dialed Will as Dalton drove. "Jay?" Will answered. 

"I.... I.... I need you to meet us at the hospital. We're ten minutes out. Please Will," Jay begged.

"Ok. Ok. Tell me what we're working with," he said relaying with his eyes to Nat he had to go. She and Shay promised to keep the kids and Kelly went with Will. 

"A... uh... through and through gun shot wound. I've... I've got pressure on the wound. She... passed out. Her pulse is steady though." 

"We'll be ready," Will promised as they hung up. 

Jay checked to make sure she wasn't losing too much blood, before putting his hand back on it hard. "Come on baby. Open your eyes please," he begged. Lauren never even flinched. 

They arrived at the hospital and Will had a gurney waiting outside for them. Kelly jerked the back door open and helped Jay get her out. "Let's move," Will ordered taking over applying pressure as they wheeled her in. 

Jay was at a lost. There went his whole world and he couldn't go with her. 

"Jay... man. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up," Kelly said quietly. He knew Jay needed to get all the blood off. 

"I... I.... I.... shot her Kelly... I did this. She's... this.... it's my fault," he cried punching the nearest thing which happened to be the hospital wall. 

"Stop. Jay, damn it stop!" Kelly yelled wrapping his arms around a fighting Jay to get him to stop. 

"You did what you had to. You essentially saved her. There's no telling what he would've done to her you hear me? It's ok. She'll be ok," Kelly said. 

"I shot her," he cried completely losing it. 

"I know... I know." Kelly saw Will coming out and sighed. 

"Well?" He asked Will which caught Jay's attention. 

"They've taken her into surgery to clean it out and stitch it up. She should be ok." 

"Good. Good," Kelly said lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't imagine what Jay was feeling right now. 

"Come on let's clean you up and bandage those knuckles," Will said looking pointedly at Jay's hands as he took his arm. 

"I... I... shot her Will," he cried trying to push away from him. 

 

"I know," Will said grabbing his brother to keep him from going off and doing something stupid. "She's gonna be ok Jay. She will be ok," Will said. "But we need to get you cleaned up to see her once she's out. Come on, I even have a spare shirt here." 

"Why.... why aren't you in there with her?! She's all alone, you left her," he accused realizing Lauren was alone and needing an outlet for his emotions. 

"Jay..... you wanna hit me to feel better, hit me. Let me have it! Whatever you need," Will said standing there arms wide open knowing until Jay let it all out he would be hard to console. 

Jay pushed him away. "Get in there Will. She's all alone," he cried. 

Will reached out and grabbed Jay hugging him tight. "I can't Jay. She's my family and you can't work on family. She's getting the best care I promise. You just have to trust me." 

Jay broke down in his arms crying his heart out for having to shoot his beautiful wonderful girl. "I know.... it's ok. I got you," Will whispered holding his little brother tight. 

He knew from the minute Jay called and said he had to do it, that this wasn't going to be easy on him at all. "I got you," he whispered again. 

He managed to get Jay inside and into the employees' locker room. He settled him on the bench once he'd calmed down and begin cleaning the blood off him. Jay had managed to spread it all over his hands, arms, and even a little on his face. Will took his time getting it all off so Lauren wouldn't see it when she woke up. 

Once he had Jay cleaned up, he took his shirt and tossed it in the garbage before handing Jay one of his. "Come on, we'll go check on her," Will said leading Jay out with him. 

He'd gotten really quiet and Will was worried about him. Getting him back with Lauren would be good for him. Will checked and they were just finishing up her surgery. "She'll be out soon."

Jay just nodded staring at his hands. "She's not gonna blame you one bit Jay." 

"I know," he whispered. "I just.... I still can't believe.... I actually.... I had to shoot her," he whispered. 

"Jay.... what other option did you have? Was he listening to reason? No. Was he letting her go? No. You had to end it. You did what you had to do to save your wife." 

"I still shot her. The kids.... oh god what do we tell the kids?" 

"Don't worry. Nat and Shay have them. We'll just tell them mommy got hurt and you saved her ok? They'll be fine." 

They wheeled Lauren passed them to get her settled in a room. Jay watched as she went by. She was pale but looked peaceful. 

"Jay she's ok," Will said watching him. She'll be awake soon. 

Jay just nodded as they watched them getting her situated with ivs and oxygen. "She's gonna be fine. Her vitals are stable. She didn't lose too much blood. She'll be sore and in pain. They're putting her on a morphine pump so she won't be able to nurse for a day or two. But she's gonna be ok." 

"I know. Thank you Will," Jay said knowing without his brother he wouldn't have made it this far.

"Any time. Come here," Will said pulling Jay in for a tight hug. 

 

"Now get in there. I'm gonna call Nat and I'll be around," Will said.

Jay nodded going into Laurens room and sitting by her bed. Her left shoulder was all bandaged up and her arm was in a sling. He grabbed her right hand where the iv was and softly kissed beside it. 

"I'm here love. Just wake up for me," he whispered holding her hand. He sat there for a while watching her sleep and listening to her heart monitor. He'd zoned out watching her, replaying the scene over and over in his head. He hoped he never saw her being shot ever again. 

"Jay," she whispered scratchily opening her eyes to the bright light. 

"Hey. I'm here. It's ok," he whispered instantly alert squeezing her hand softly. 

"You're here," she smiled sleepily as he gave her a sip of water. He paged for Will too so they'd know she was awake. 

"I'm here. I'm so so so very sorry baby," he whispered brushing her hair off her face. 

She reached up with her right hand and rubbed his cheek. "You did what you had to Jay. It's ok," she whispered. 

Will and her doctor entered the room before Jay could respond. "Mrs. Halstead so nice to see you awake. How are you feeling?" 

Will dimmed the lights and she seemed to relax even more. "I'm ok. Groggy," she said holding on to Jay's hand. 

"That's understandable. You are currently on morphine to help with the pain. The bullet went all the way through missing anything vital. It did tear through some muscle so you're going to be in some pain, but you should be perfectly fine with rest." 

"Thank you doc," Jay said seeing her dozing off again. 

"No problem Chief. If either of you need anything please let us know." 

Jay nodded and the doctor left leaving Will with them. "Kelly's gone to get y'all clothes and her pump. She's gonna have to pump and dump it because of the morphine. If she doesn't have many bottles at home, we can put Jayde on some formula similar to Jayson until the morphine is out of her system." 

"Yea... yea ok." Jay sat watching her holding her hand. 

"Do you wanna go see the kids?"

"Uh.... maybe later. Or they can come by before bed so Lauren can see them too. I don't wanna leave."

"I got it man. I'll tell Kelly to bring them back when they come." 

"Yea thanks Will." 

Will went out to call Kelly leaving Jay with her. He just sat there watching her sleep. He'd do whatever was necessary to help her heal. He knew what gun shots felt like and to know he was the one that caused her pain was almost too much. 

Several hours later, Lauren was awake trying to ignore the pain as the kids visited with her. They told her about the rest of the time in town and the fireworks. She was listening intently but she was really hurting. 

"Ok kiddos tell mama good night. She needs to sleep and so do you," Jay said. 

The kids groaned and Jayson even teared up some. "It's ok baby. You're gonna have a lot of fun with Aunt Nat and Uncle Will and mama will be home soon ok?" She said giving him a hug. 

He nodded and hugged her tight being careful of her bandages. She hugged and kissed the twins next. Jayde was already asleep. Will took Jayson, Kelly carried Jayde's carrier and Natalie and Shay took the twins with their own kids. 

"Time for meds," Jay said pushing the pump to give her more morphine. 

"Jay," she whispered tearfully.

"What is it baby?" He asked instantly at her side. 

"Lay with me? It... hurts," she whispered. She'd done her best not to complain, but since she'd held off on the meds to see the kids she was in severe pain. 

"Of course love," he whispered carefully getting in the bed with her. Hospital beds were not the biggest and it was a tight fit, so Jay carefully picked her up being carefully of all the wires and laid her between his legs with her back against his chest. He put a pillow under her sling to rest her arm on and just held her. 

He softly hummed to her as he gently played with her hair relaxing her. He knew helping her stay relaxed would help the medicine work faster. In just a few minutes he realized she was asleep. 

Kelly and Shay came back in after making sure Will and Nat didn't need any help with the kids. "Hey," Kelly said quietly so as not to wake her. 

"Hey," Jay said. 

"Are you sure y'all don't need anything?" 

"Yea I'm sure. I...," Jay started but stopped.

"What is it?" Shay asked fixing the blanket so they were covered more.

"How are you being so nice to me Kel? I shot your sister!" 

Kelly walked closer to the bed so he could look Jay in the eyes. Will had said Jay was still struggling with it even though they'd all told him it wasn't really his fault. "Jay, I want you to listen to me and actually listen ok?" 

Jay nodded as he kept softly playing with Lauren's hair. "You did what you had to do to save my sister. Yes it required you to shoot her unfortunately but you saved her from something worse. This she can recover from and she still has you. Any other possibility might not have worked out so great and we might not even have her. So no we don't blame you. No one blames you, but you. Lauren loves you and knows you did what had to be done to ultimately keep her safe." 

"Thank you Kelly," Jay said quietly as Kelly gave his shoulder a squeeze. 

"Of course man. We're gonna head out but call if you need anything ok?" 

"Yea, yea we will. Bye Brax," Jay smiled at the sleepy little boy. 

"Bye bye unca 'ay" 

Jay smiled as they left. Kelly was right. Something worse, far worse, could've happened and he could've been totally without her. Instead she was safe right here in his arms. He didn't care what he had to do to get her well again, he would do it because he loved her and would do anything for her. 

"I love you Lauren. You're my whole bright wonderful world, you and our kids," he whispered drifting himself. In just a few minutes, he was out as well and they slept peacefully all night.


	8. Girls and Guys Weekend

The next morning, Lauren was ready to get home. She felt the kids needed her, but Jay wasn't having it. "Will would you please inform your sister-in-law she can not go home yet!? She needs to keep on the morphine until she heals some more." 

Will tried to hide his chuckle. If the roles were reversed, Jay would be ready to leave, but since it was Lauren, he was insisting she needed to stay. "Well... I would advise at least another day here, just because it would give you more time to adjust to the pain and the sling." 

Lauren interrupted him, "But Will I need to get home. My kids need me, and I need off this morphine so Jayde can have milk!" 

"I know.... I know... But it's not up to me. It'll be up to your doctor." 

Lauren let out a huff. Will couldn't help but chuckle at her. "However, if you really think you can handle the pain, I can talk to him," Will said receiving a glare from his brother. 

"I can," she insisted. 

"I'll be back," he said with a nod. 

"Lauren..." 

"No. Jay. Stop," she sighed. "I always give in and bring you home when you want. I just wanna go home," she said tearing up. "Please," she whispered. 

He slid in bed beside her gently pulling her into his arms. "I know," he whispered. "I just hate seeing you like this, knowing I did it, and I know how much pain you're going to be in." 

Lauren nodded against his chest, "It's not your fault Jay," she whispered. "Besides you'll be there for me. Please let's just go home." 

"Ok baby. We will," he said rubbing her back. 

Later that afternoon, despite her doctor's recommendations to stay, Jay took Lauren home. Will promised to check in often and made her swear she would take it easy. Natalie had the kids eating when they got home. Lauren still had to wait until the morning to nurse, but she was so glad to be home. 

"Mommy," the kids screamed at the same time running towards her. 

"Woah woah woah," Jay laughed kneeling to catch the kids. "Mommy is still hurt so we have to be easy with her, and mommy can't pick you up yet ok?" 

All three nodded as Jay helped Lauren settle on the couch. He helped the three kids up as they all started talking at once. Jay just shook his head with a laugh before getting Jayde from Natalie. 

"Thank you so much," he said as Natalie was cleaning up her two. 

"Of course Jay. You know we're here. No matter what."

"I know," he smiled snuggling his baby girl. "Let's go see mommy princess," he cooed before joining his family on the couch. 

Jay stayed home all week with her. She stayed in pain but rarely showed it. She took it easy through the days and helped with the kids when she could. By the end of June, Lauren needed a break. She loved Jay, but his hovering was about to drive her up the wall. 

"So what do you say to you and the guys doing something for the weekend and just letting us girls have the weekend here?" She proposed. 

Jay wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck. He softly kissed her shoulder. She'd been able to take the sling off this week and Will said she should be good to go. "Hoovering too much?" He whispered softly kissing on her. 

Lauren let out a soft sigh. "Maybe, I just think you'd enjoy a total guys weekend for a change." 

"I'll text them and see. Maybe go camping? Jayden, Jayson, Mattie, and Braxton would probably love it." 

"You sure you wanna take all four?" Lauren giggled. 

"Eh.. between the four of us I'm sure we could handle four boys," he smiled. 

Lauren turned in his arms and gave him a searing kiss. "I love you Jay. Never forget that."

"Never," he smiled softly kissing her. 

Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck and softly tugged. She winced just a little as her shoulder protested, but Jay picked her right up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kept kissing him. 

"Baby," he whispered as they broke for air. Before anymore kissing could resume, Jayla ran in their room announcing Uncle Will was at the door. Jay softly sighed as he dropped Lauren, "Later," he promised. 

Lauren nodded as Jay went to greet his brother. She sent a quick group message to Natalie, Shay, and Sarah to see if they wanted to stay with her and the kids at the cabin that weekend while the guys camped. It sounded like the perfect weekend to her.   
.....................................................  
Kelly, Shay and Braxton arrived Friday around lunch. Mouse and Sarah were about an hour behind them. The guys were going camping on the other side of the lake, and the girls were staying at the cabin. The kids were super excited for the camping adventure. 

Will took off work early and the guys all headed out around four. Lauren sighed sinking into the couch... "Ah I love my husband girls, but he has been hovering so bad," she giggled. "I hope this weekend chills him back out." 

Natalie giggled. "Well they've got a four year old, a three year old, and two almost two years. I doubt it'll be peaceful," she laughed. 

"Kelly's been hovering too. If Katie don't get here soon I'm gonna lose it." 

Lauren laughed. "He just loves you Shay." 

"Oh I know. But I'm pregnant not dying."

The other three shared a laugh. "He was the same with Braxton," Lauren laughed. 

"Oh I know," Shay sighed. 

"What about you two?" Lauren asked looking between Sarah and Natalie. 

"Oh I'm good," Nat smiled with a blush. 

"What's that blush for?" Lauren giggled as she went to pick up a fussy Jayde from the floor with Gracie and Jayla. 

"Will and I are just good," she smiled. 

"Uh huh. There's more," Shay said. 

Nat blushed deeper red with a smile. "We decided to try for another." 

"Good for you," Lauren smiled big. 

"No more for me. Katie girl is gonna be it," Shay said rubbing her belly. 

"Sarah?" Lauren asked as Natalie took Jayde now that she'd settled. 

"Oh. We're good," she smiled. "Greg is wonderful." 

The rest of the weekend was spent like that. The girls laid out on the back porch in the warm weather on Saturday sharing easy conversation. They decided a beach trip was in order in August and agreed to convince their husbands and boyfriend to go. They played with the girls and when Jayla begged to swim Sarah volunteered to take her. 

"Mouse needs to marry her," Lauren said watching Sarah with Jayla. 

"Agreed," Natalie and Shay said at the same time. 

"I'll get on that," Lauren giggled.   
........................................................  
The boys weekend was much of the same. They hiked; they fished; they built fires and enjoyed a relaxing weekend. Jay took Jayden and Jayson swimming. They cooked over the fire and the boys favorite part was making smores. 

On Sunday morning they packed up and headed back around the lake to home. It had been a much needed relaxing weekend. 

Once back at the cabin, they found the girls all in the living room still fast asleep. They smiled as the boys snuck downstairs to the playroom. They each quietly woke their girl who seemed much relaxed and happy to see them. 

After brunch together, everyone loaded up to go home. The kids begged to go to Will and Nat's for a bit to play on their play set since they'd exhausted their own. Will and Nat agreed taking all the kids with them for a bit. 

"Well Mrs. Halstead seems we have the place to ourselves," Jay smiled wrapping his arms around her. 

"It seems we do," she grinned jumping into his arms. 

"I missed you," he whispered nuzzling her neck. 

"I missed you," she smiled running her fingers through his hair. "We need to keep the kids for Will and Nat one night," she said as he kissed on her neck. 

"Ok," he smiled against her neck. 

"Jay," she softly moaned as he sucked. 

"Yea beautiful," he whispered nipping her ear. He carried her to their room and slowly undressed her. "God I've missed you," he whispered kissing over her scar. 

"I'm here Jay. You made sure of that," she said holding his head to her. 

He softly kissed up to her, cradling her face. "I will never lose you, never. I can't live without you." 

"You're never gonna have to," she smiled kissing him hard. She slowly undressed him, kissing all over his chest and abs. "I'm never gonna leave you or our babies. Never," she whispered kissing right over his heart. 

She gently pushed him on the bed and straddled him as they kept kissing. They slowly made love relishing in the reconnection it brought. When they both crashed over the edge, Lauren collapsed on his chest holding him tight. 

They slowly caught their breath as she listened to his heartbeat slowing. "I love you," he whispered. 

"Always have, always will," she smiled softly kissing his chest. Lauren slowly drifted off to sleep and Jay laid there holding her. He tucked her in later and went to get the kids. 

He sent them to play while he made supper. When Lauren awoke, she threw on a pair of sweats and Jay's t-shirt. She stood in their bedroom door watching their kids play, Jayde in her swing watching her siblings and Jay cooking in the kitchen. She smiled just taking it in knowing they were now back to normal and everything would be ok.


	9. Family Vacation

After their own weekends, Lauren had convinced Jay to talk to Mouse more about settling down. She thought Sarah was perfect for him, and she wished they would move closer. The kids loved any time they were up for a visit. Jay had promised to talk to him, but he told her it would ultimately be Mouse's decision since it was his life. She knew that, but she thought he could use some pushing a long. 

Shay had baby Katie right before Independence day. Lauren and Jay kept Braxton for them while they were in the hospital. Katie was a beautiful little girl and already had her daddy wrapped around her little finger. Shay called her her little firecracker since she decided to come right before their big celebration day. Lauren told her not to worry about the ruined plans; she was just glad Katie and Shay were safe and well. 

After Shay came home, Kelly had a close call at work worrying them all. It was after that, the couple decided it was time for a change. It seemed to work for their family, and Kelly was almost certain it would work for them. They decided to move to Kenosha to the beach house. They were closer to Jay and Lauren, but Kelly had always wanted to live at the beach. He looked for a job, and was lucky enough to find a squad and rescue position in Kenosha. Shay was going to wait until Katie was older to look for a job. 

After helping them move, Lauren, Nat and Shay planned a beach vacation. Lauren missed going to the gulf beaches since she had moved further north, and Shay and Nat had never been so they were on board. Lauren convinced Sarah and Mouse to go as well. They rented a beach house in Pensacola for the middle of August. Most people would be back in school and work, and that would make Katie six weeks old. Lauren was beyond excited, making her own kids excited. 

Once the beach plans were finalized, Mouse came up one night to talk to Jay and Lauren. The kids were excited to see him, and he wore them out playing. Even Jayde had Uncle Mouse wrapped around her little finger. She loved the funny faces he would make at her while he held her. Once all the kids were down, the adults settled on the back porch enjoying the nice night. 

"So what's up?" Jay asks as Lauren settled in his lap. 

Mouse gave them a longing look before looking back out over the lake. If he were being honest he wanted what they had. "Just been thinking," he started. "About what you said last time we talked." 

Of course Lauren was out of the loop because Jay didn't always share guy talk and she understood that. Jay kept quiet giving Mouse the space to say what was on his mind when he wanted. 

"I want it. I've had an offer," he said surprising them. 

"What kind of offer?" Jay asked. 

"A work from home gig. Cyber defense or something like that." 

"Mouse that's great," Lauren smiled.

"Yea... yea Sarah thought so too." 

"So... is there a problem?" Jay asked wondering why his best friend seemed so pensive. 

"No.. not really. Sarah already works at home and we're good ya know... we're good." 

"Mouse?" Lauren said quietly getting a nod from Jay. 

"Yea?" 

"You said you want it. What is it?" 

Mouse was quiet for a moment before turning to look at them. "This. What y'all have. I want it. Sarah is everything I never knew I wanted. Being around y'all, it's made me want this. I never thought I would get here, never thought I'd find someone who could deal with me. But Sarah... she's.... she's amazing," he said with a small smirk. 

"That's great," Lauren said with a big smile. "We all love her. She fits in great." 

"Yea... yea I know," he said with a smile. 

"So what's holding you back?" Jay asked after a beat. 

"Nothing," Mouse smirked. "I've bought a ring. I just wanna make it perfect." 

"The beach!" Lauren said suddenly. "It would be perfect. Do it while we're there," she smiled. 

"You'll help?" Mouse asked an idea forming in his mind. 

"Of course! We just want you happy," she smiled jumping up and giving him a hug. Mouse was taken aback still not used to her random hugs even after all these year. Lauren settled back in Jay's lap. After awhile Jay watched his best friend thoughtfully. He knew that wasn't all they had talked about last time. 

"Yes Jay I know," Mouse said with a laugh seeing Jay's look. "I've thought about it, and we're looking." 

"Looking for what?" Lauren asked confused. 

"A house, here," Mouse said as Lauren squealed with happiness. If Mouse and Sarah moved closer, everyone would be close and that just made her happy. 

"Don't wake the kids," Jay laughed as she settled back down. 

"Oops," she giggled. "Sorry I'm just really happy," she smiled. 

"So am I," Mouse smiled before Jayde's cries reached them through the monitor. 

"Can I?" Mouse asked getting nods from them both. 

"You know you don't have to ask," Lauren smiled as Mouse headed in to get her. 

"You held out on me," she said snuggling Jay's neck. "I didn't think you'd actually say anything to him." 

"Well..... you're not the only one who would like having them close," he smiled kissing the top of her head. 

"Yea, I know," she smiled giving his cheek a kiss. "This is wonderful. We're all gonna be so close again and I love it." 

"Me too," he smiled. They watched on the monitor as Mouse settled in the rocker with Jayde. She'd quieted instantly when Mouse picked her up. He softly talked to her as he rocked running his finger over her baby soft face. 

"He'll be great with his own," Lauren smiled.   
...............................................

August crept up on them quickly. Before they knew it, it was time to head South. Kelly and Shay left Friday night so the kids would sleep most of the way. Will and Nat had decided to fly down, and Kelly and Shay were going to pick them up. Jay, Lauren, the kids, Mouse and Sarah were all riding down in Lauren's pathfinder. Mouse and Sarah would help keep the kids entertained for the long ride. 

They left out Friday morning about four am. It was a fifteen hour drive to Pensacola from their house. Lauren ended up convincing Jay to stop in Tennessee so she could visit her grandparents before they went on to the beach which prompted them leaving before everyone else. 

They made it to Tennessee about two in the afternoon. Jayde was napping, Jayson was watching a movie on Sarah's tablet, Jayden was playing a racing game on Mouse's, and Jayla was coloring. Lauren was so thankful Mouse and Sarah had rode with them to help keep the kids entertained even though they were packed in. It had made the trip seem so much easier. 

When they pulled in the driveway at her grandparents, Lauren was confused by all the cars. She didn't think they would be having a party, but she might be wrong. She asked Mouse and Sarah to stay with the kids until she could figure out what was going on. 

Jay followed her as they walked through the garage. It didn't sound like a party. Before they opened the door, Lauren's mother walked out carrying food. "You!" She said accusingly putting a casserole dish in the refrigerator. 

"Mom," Lauren said patiently. "Who's party. I just wanted to visit Memaw and Papaw on our way to the beach." 

"Party?! You think this is a party," she sneered as the door opened to reveal her grandmother looking for her mother. 

"Memaw," Lauren said seeing her tear stained cheek. 

"I thought you couldn't come," her memaw said hugging her tight. 

"What are you talking about?" She asked pulling back slightly. 

"The funeral? Your mother said you weren't gonna make it." 

"What funeral?" Lauren asked turning cold unforgiving eyes on her mother. 

Jay was hanging back watching this all unfold. He was glad he was with her and they'd left the kids in the car with Mouse and Sarah. 

Her mother just stared at her refusing to talk. She turned back to her Memaw. "What funeral?" She asked again. 

"Lauren.... we had your Papaw's funeral today. His Alzheimer's got worse and there was nothing we could do." 

"No... no... nooooo," she cried disbelieving. She turned on her mother, "You kept this from me! How dare you! How could you!" She cried as Jay wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. 

"You wouldn't have come. You're not part of this family. Get out of my sight," her mother sneered. 

"How dare you!!!" Lauren screamed through her tears over and over as Jay held her not letting go. Her grandparents had loved her and she loved them dearly. She couldn't believe he was really gone. 

Jay heard when her breathing became erratic and he scooped her up to get fresh air. He sat her on her feet facing him as tears streamed down her face. 

"Lauren... breathe baby. I know you feel like you can't, but breathe with me," he said cradling her face. He knew she hadn't had a panic attack in a long time, but he was glad he kept her medicine on hand just in case. 

Mouse has been watching as Jay carried her out. He jumped out of the car startling the kids. He could hear Jay trying to coax her into slowing her breathing. 

"Mouse.... Get me her meds," Jay called having heard him get out. 

"On it," Mouse called back. 

Her grandmother brought Jay a chair to sit her in. "I'm sorry..... I'm so sorry I didn't know," she told Jay. 

"It's not your fault," he said gently easing Lauren into it. 

"What's wrong with mommy," Jayden asked having been watching since Mouse jumped out. 

"I'm not sure, buddy, but daddy and Uncle Mouse are gonna take care of her. I promise," Sarah said trying to distract the kids. 

Mouse gave Jay her pill and her grandmother gave him some water. She'd calmed a little but her breathing was still too fast. "Lauren match my breaths ok?" He asked intentionally taking slow deep breaths. 

She finally started to match his breathing when her Memaw started rubbing slow circles at the back of her head. "It always worked when she was younger," she said quietly with a small shrug. 

Jay thanked her and got Lauren to swallow the xanx. Mouse went back to the car with Sarah and the kids. Lauren's mother was watching from the garage. 

"I'm sorry for your loss," Jay told her grandmother quietly. "Had we known we would've been here. Lauren wouldn't have missed it." 

"I know. I've turned a blind eye long enough to how her mother has treated her. For that I'm sorry," she said wrapping Lauren up tight. 

Lauren hugged her grandmother tightly her tears slowly falling. 

"Listen here sweet pea," her grandmother said. "You go on to that vacation and have a good time. I'll be ok here. We had a good life, and I loved him dearly. I know he loved me and I know he loved you. He wouldn't want you being so sad over this. He's in a better place now and we'll see him again one day."

Lauren nodded unable to stop her tears. "You've made us proud baby girl. So proud," her grandmother whispered wiping her tears. "Now take those babies and go have fun. I might come visit once you're back. I've always wanted to travel," she smiled. 

"We'd love to have you," Jay said wrapping his arms back around Lauren. 

"You love her and take good care of her, I see that. I'm glad she has you Jay." 

"Thank you mam," he said sincerely. He was glad Lauren still had family that loved her despite how her mother had done her. 

"Enjoy the beach. It always was your favorite," she said giving Lauren one more last hug. Jay gently scooped her up carrying her back to the car as her grandmother returned to her house full of people completely ignoring Lauren's mother on the way. 

"Good?" Mouse asked quietly once they pulled out of the driveway. Lauren was drifting the medicine already taken effect. 

"I think so," Jay sighed. "I'm glad we brought it." 

"Me too," Mouse said before Jayden piped up asking Jay if mommy was ok. 

He reassured the kids that mommy would be just fine after she napped. He had Mouse text Kelly and Will with a heads up and decided to just drive on that night. 

Luckily the kids fell asleep around seven and slept the rest of the way. They made it around eleven that night. Luckily they were able to get the beach house that night for a little extra money, but it was worth it to Jay to get Lauren out of Tennessee. 

Mouse and Sarah helped him carry the kids in. Sarah stayed in getting them settled in rooms while Jay carried in Lauren and then helped Mouse carry in all their bags. They just left the bags for the next day and all crashed.   
.......................................................  
They'd all been at the beach house for  two days and had all settled in and gotten used to all being under the same roof. The kids loved it and while it got crazy at times the adults didn't mind. 

The kids loved the beach and being able to go out and play each day. Jay was happy to see Lauren relax and get swept up in the kids enjoyment of playing on the beach. 

They'd all agreed that each couple got one night to themselves while they were there. Kelly and Shay wanted the first night seeing as how she'd gotten the all clear just before leaving. Lauren and Jay agreed to keep Katie in their room for them. Will and Nat took the next night, then Jay and Lauren, and last was Mouse and Sarah. He'd wanted it that way so he could propose. 

Jay and Lauren were helping him with that but they were all in on it. Jayla and Jayden were even going to help him. 

Jay and Lauren learned quick that Katie was a night baby and definitely loved the attention from her aunt and uncle. They took time about sitting up with her rocking and feeding her. She finally went to sleep on Jay's chest close to five am. Lauren left them to sleep when she awoke and found them and went out on the back deck. 

She loved watching a beach sunrise and it was so peaceful. No one was up yet and she could be alone with her thoughts. 

She couldn't believe how cruel her mother had been to keep something like her grandfather's death from her. He'd been the one good man in her life that showed her how real men could love. And now... now he was just gone without her being able to say goodbye. 

It wasn't until she felt arms wrap around her did she realize she was crying. "It's gonna be ok Sis, I promise," Kelly whispered holding her close. 

"How could she do this?" Lauren whispered turning in Kelly's embrace and hugging him tight. 

"I don't know little bit," he said quietly. "But I know your grandparents love you and I know he want you to move on. I know it won't be easy, but he's always right here," Kelly whispered tapping over her heart. 

"I know... I know you're right," she whispered wiping her eyes. "I still can't believe he's gone." 

"I know," he said giving her a gentle squeeze. 

She turned back to watch the sun rise as Kelly sat down. She sat beside him laying her head on his shoulder enjoying the sounds of the waves splashing the shore. "I'm surprised you're up," he laughed. "I figured my munchkin would've kept you up all night." 

"Oh she did," Lauren laughed. "But Jay took over and let me sleep. When I awoke she was asleep on his chest sucking her thumb." 

"Sounds about right," Kelly laughed. "She's gotten her days and nights mixed up but we're working on it." 

"You've done good Kel," she smiled. 

"So have you little bit. So have you." 

Their days were spent riding waves, making sand castles, burying each other in the sand. Jayde loved laying back on Lauren just taking it in. Of her four, Jayde was the most laid back. She was content just watching her siblings and cousins. She and Jay took turns staying with her and playing with the kids. It was the most relaxing vacation ever. 

Finally the night had come for Sarah and Mouse's date. Jayden and Jayla were so excited and Lauren had had a time getting them to keep it a secret, but so far they'd succeeded. 

While Mouse took her out to dinner, Jay and Lauren set up the beach. They drew a big heart in the sand and then lined it with lighted candles. They scattered some rose petals just in time to see Mouse and Sarah headed their way. 

Lauren ran back to the house to get the kids. "Are y'all ready?" She asked.

The twins nodded with a smile and they headed back to the beach. Lauren could see Mouse had Sarah in the heart and they were talking. She positioned the twins behind Sarah waiting on Mouse to give her a nod. 

When he did she prompted the kids to call out for Sarah. When they did, she turned toward them and Mouse dropped to one knee behind her. 

"What are you two doing?" Sarah smiled at them. 

"Helping Uncle Mouse," Jayla beamed. 

"Oh... with what?" Sarah asked making the twins giggle. 

"He's gots to ask you somethin," Jayden smiled. "We just wanna make sure your answer is yes!" 

"Greg," Sarah started confused. She turned back toward him and saw him on one knee in front of her holding a diamond ring.

"Sarah.... Sarah Ann," he said with a small smile. "I never thought I'd ever find someone that understood me, someone that could put up with me.  For the longest it was just Jay... and then his family grew, and my family grew, and then I found you... and I... I love you Sarah. You're everything I never knew I wanted or needed.  But I do. I need you. I want you. I love you Sarah. Will you... Will you stay with me forever as my wife?" He asked. 

Jayla tugged on Sarah's dress making her turn towards the twins. "Say yes," Jayla smiled. "Be our aunt," Jayden said joining her sister. 

"Well.... how could I say no to this," she smiled kissing them on the head as Lauren called for them. 

She turned back to Mouse and knelt in front of him. "Yes Greg.... yes I'll marry you," she said before kissing him. "This is perfect. You are perfect and I love you," she smiled kissing him again. 

Jay and Lauren took the kids back to the house leaving the happy couple to their moment. They were extremely happy for them and glad Sarah was officially going to be part of their family. 

They were sad when they had to head home but Kelly promised they could enjoy their beach any time they wanted. Lauren was happy to be back home and back on routine with the kids. She loved the vacation and they'd agreed to make it a yearly event.


	10. Wedding Bells

***Slight time jump from August to December***

After the family vacation, life settled back into normal routine. Sarah and Mouse came up frequently and even picked out a house they wanted. It was on the other side of the lake, but it would still be close and convenient for everyone. They settled on a wedding date, and everyone was pitching in to make it happen. 

They had survived Thanksgiving with everyone gathering at Jay and Lauren's and now it was crunch time to finalize wedding details. Sarah and Mouse were getting married the weekend before Christmas in this little chapel back in town and then they were going to a ski resort about ten minutes from Silver Lake for a brief honeymoon before coming home to celebrate Christmas with their family. 

Will and Nat had decided to wait until after the wedding to share their good news with the family. They'd known since September they were going to be welcoming another bundle of joy into their lives, but since the last pregnancy hadn't gone so well, they decided to wait until they were out of the first trimester before telling anyone. 

Lauren, Nat, and Shay were decorating the chapel early Saturday morning before the wedding. The guys were getting ready at Jay and Lauren's, and Sarah was getting ready at the church. The guys had the boys and the girls were at the chapel. Lauren knew they had the easier of the job getting the girls ready because Jayson had already despised his little tux he was wearing. Jayden and Jayson were the ring bearers and Jayla and Jayde were the flower girls. Jayden was going to pull Jayde in a little wagon while Jayla threw the flowers, but they wanted to include her too. Lauren was Sarah's maid of honor and Jay was the best man. The others were just going to watch to keep things simple. 

The wedding was short and sweet and the kids all giggled when Mouse and Sarah kissed. They left the chapel and went back to Jay and Lauren's for food and cake. The snow was starting to fall so they didn't hang around too long, wanting to make sure they actually made it to the ski resort. 

It was the perfect time away for them. While they ended up in their room more times than not, they did snow tube and even skied some while there. They left out Christmas Eve morning to return to Silver Lake for Christmas. They were staying with Jay and Lauren and the kids while the sale of their house was finalized. They were excited to move soon, and should be able to move in after the new year. Mouse had taken the cyber defense job and now they both worked from home on their own schedules which made life easy. 

The kids were excited to see them, and Jayde surprised her aunt and uncle by pulling up and walking to them with her arms outstretched. "Well look at you little cutie," Mouse cooed picking her up. 

"She just started right after the wedding," Jay laughed helping them bring in their bags as the kids surrounded them. 

Jayde giggled and buried her face in Mouse's neck as he praised her. Sarah had Jayson on her hip as the twins informed them of all they'd done to get ready for Santa. "You're a natural," Mouse whispered as Sarah shared her attention with all three. 

"So are you," she grinned watching Jayde occupy Uncle Mouse's undivided attention which was rare when her brothers and sister were around. 

They both just shared a smile and settled in with the kids. After dinner, they carried on the tradition of letting the kids open one present each. Each year they all got new Christmas pjs and one book. The kids loved it and had yet to catch on that their Christmas Eve gift was always the same. Sarah took Jayde to get her ready for bed, while Mouse helped Jayson. Once the kids were changed and everyone was settled back into the living room, they turned on a Christmas movie letting the kids wear themselves out. 

Jayde fell fast asleep snuggled between Mouse and Sarah while the other three eventually crashed in the floor. Once the kids were tucked in bed, Mouse and Sarah helped Jay and Lauren set everything up for Christmas morning. It was well after midnight before all the toys had been assembled and placed under the tree. 

"They have more toys than they need," Jay grumbled after putting together the twins bikes. 

"You bought them the most," Lauren laughed as she curled in Jay's lap watching the fire start to die down. 

"Yea, yea," he grumbled kissing her softly. 

Mouse and Sarah had fallen asleep on the couch cuddled up together and Jay and Lauren decided to leave them after draping a quilt over them. They knew the kids would be up super early and they hoped Mouse and Sarah wouldn't mind. 

The next morning, Jay and Lauren heard giggling and laughing coming from Jayde's monitor. Jay rolled over and watched as Jayden tried to lift Jayde out of her crib. She was jumping and babbling to him as he tried his hardest. "Look at them," Lauren giggled laying her head on Jay's chest as they watched. 

"It's too early," he moaned seeing it was just barely five in the morning. 

"They're always like this you know," she giggled. 

"I know. They're too much like you," he said kissing the tip of her nose. She gave him a laugh before getting up to go get her kids. Before she was totally dressed, she saw Sarah enter giggling as she watched Jayden trying to free Jayde. 

"Here let me help buddy," she laughed reaching over and picking up the bouncing girl. 

"Mama and daddy aren't up yet, but we know Santa had to come by now," he said exasperated that his parents hadn't come and got them yet. Lauren let out another laugh as she slipped Jay's hoodie on and tossed her hair up. She really needed to get it cut, it was getting so long, but Jay loved it. 

"Well how bout I yell down the hall and have Uncle Mouse check and see if they're up so we know," she smiled trying to appease the impatient four year olds. 

"Ok!" Jayla smiled wrapped around Sarah's legs. 

"We're up," Lauren called out after walking out of their room. Mouse was up on the couch already drinking coffee. "Thanks," she said going to get Jay a cup. "Someone needs it," she laughed as he joined her. 

"Are they always up this early?" Mouse laughed as his best friend crashed on the couch beside him. 

"Nope, just Christmas," Jay sighed practically inhaling the coffee. Lauren went to help Sarah with the kids before they raced to the living room to see what all Santa had brought. For the next hour it was a flurry of paper and boxes, with laughing and giggling kids and a happy dog trying to keep up with them. 

Once everything was unwrapped and the kids had settled in to play with their new stuff, the adults opened their gifts and then Jay and Mouse made breakfast. It wasn't long after breakfast and Jayde and Jayson were back asleep. Jayden and Jayla weren't far behind. Jay and Lauren cleaned up  the living room, cleaning away boxes and paper. Sarah and Mouse had retired downstairs to catch some more sleep before the rest of the crew arrived. Jay and Lauren relaxed on the couch and she drifted on him as they enjoyed the quiet morning. 

"I've got you something else," Jay whispered as she was dozing. 

"What?" she whispered smiling sleepy up at him. 

He carried her out to the garage and held up a set of keys. "A new car," he smiled. There in the garage was a new Chevrolet Tahoe. 

"Jay?! Are you serious?" she smiled hugging him tight. 

"Yep. You needed something with a little more room, and I know you've been eyeing it," he smiled giving her a soft kiss. 

"I love it and you!" she smiled kissing him hard. They retired to their room for a hot round of love making before they heard the kids waking. "More later," she whispered as she slipped clothes on and went to get Jayde. 

After lunch, Will, Nat and the kids arrived with Kelly and Shay and their two not far behind. More presents were exchanged and Striker loved trying to keep up with all the kids and their toys. "So there's one more present," Will smiled after all the actual gifts had been opened and the kids were playing. 

"Where is it?" Jay asked confused seeing nothing under the tree. 

"Well it's more like news," Nat giggled. 

"We're pregnant!" Will smiled as everyone offered congratulations at once. 

"We're due in May," Nat smiled. "We wanted to wait until after the wedding and we were sure everything was going to work out to tell." 

"That's great! I'm so happy for y'all," Lauren smiled hugging them both. 

Later they all sat down and ate and laughed and had a good time. It was almost midnight before everyone went to their own homes after a wonderful holiday together. The next week, the guys helped Sarah and Mouse move and settle into their new house. It was a lovely little cottage on the other side of the lake. They had plenty of space and were close to their family. They were definitely looking forward to their new life in Wisconsin. 


End file.
